Conventionally, there are various kinds of paper holders for holding and fixing paper, and a known common structure thereof includes a paper insertion opening on one side of a case and a paper-holding member in the case.
In addition, the Patent Document 1 according to the application by the present applicant describes “A paper holder including a case including a mount portion that includes a bottom surface portion, and an upper covering portion having an upper surface portion disposed with a space from the bottom surface portion and facing to the bottom surface portion substantially in parallel, and, at a front end of the upper surface portion, a front side front portion substantially in a U-shape when viewed from the side, the mount portion and the upper covering portion being detachably engaged and integrated with each other, an insertion opening for paper being formed below the front side front portion; a holding piece that is provided in the case for holding inserted paper; an elastic member that biases the holding piece by means of spring force applied in a direction in which the paper is pulled out; and a blade that is provided to the holding piece, wherein the holding piece is formed with a plate body having rigidity and is axially supported rotatably by an axial support portion that is provided inside the front side front portion, and the holding piece further includes a base plate portion that extends from the axial support portion to the bottom surface portion, the blade is fixed to a blade fixing member that holds a perpendicular standing state of the blade with respect to the holding piece, the blade fixing member is provided in a surface of the base plate portion on a paper insertion direction side such that a pointed end of the blade projects from an end of the base plate portion on the bottom surface portion side, and a friction portion for preventing the inserted paper from dropping is provided in an inner surface of the bottom surface portion”.
The paper holder described in Patent Document 1 takes effect that “paper is reliably held; the held paper can be reliably pulled out, one by one, from top; the pulled sheet has a straight, neat tear made on the paper by the blade; and dust is hardly generated.”